


Gusto Kitang Mapasakin Kahit Na Mali

by loeybuns (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Crack, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/loeybuns
Summary: Hindi naman maipagkakailang attracted si Chanyeol sa bagong professor niyang si Baekhyun. Ayon nga lang mas bata siya dito pero walang makakapigil kay Chanyeol na magtapat dito. Ngayon pa ba na alam niya na ang lihim ni Baekhyun a.k.a CamBoy strawBerry?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	Gusto Kitang Mapasakin Kahit Na Mali

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, before you start reading, sorry agad sa mga typo, errors, at mga mali sa fic na to. Minsan talaga galit sa akin yung keyboard ko at ang way niya nang paghihiganti ay maliin yung tinitipa ko!!! Ang university na ginamit ko ay walang kinalaman sa reality at for the fic's sake lang siya. Remember na wag niyo gagawin to in real life!

_ “Fuck me, daddy.”  _

Nakabukaka si Baekhyun sa black gaming chair niya with pink details na nabili niya sa Shopee Mall. Hindi naman siya gamer pero bumili siya for para raw aesthetic ang videos na sinesend niya sa mga viewers niya sa OnlyFans. Yeah, for the sake of aesthetic appeal.

_ “Daddy.” _

__

__

__

Hawak niya sa right hand niya ang red dildo habang ginagamit niya naman ang left hand niya to play with his nipples.  _ Multitasker _ naman po pala.

Sarap.

He's in front of his laptop na nagsisilbing gadget niya for filming himself habang pinaglalaruan ang sarili niya. Syempre ang placement ng camera ay sa chest niya hanggang sa hita lang dahil mysterious type siya, chz. Mystery ang theme ng video niya ngayon, _ charot ulit. _

May career kasi siyang iniingatan, ‘no! Bawal ma-expose ang mukha niyang maganda dahil mawiwindang ang University of Santo Tomas.

Isa kasi siyang teacher sa umaga, boldstar sa gabi. 

Wow, grabe naman pala ang duality nitong bida natin na si Sir Baekhyun Byun. 

Isa pa, takot din siya na makipagkita with his hot American and local daddies, kahit may bayad pa, or sa mga gustong makipag-collab ng videos dahil baka serial killer pala ang isa sa mga kanila at magulat na lang ang buong UST na ang professor ng The Contemporary World ay dedo na. Gusto niya pang mabuhay, ‘no. Marami pa siyang gustong ma-accomplish sa life niya kaya sana huwag muna siyang kunin ni rold cheezus kahit napakarami ng sins niya. 

_ Lord, patawad juseyo. _

__

__

So paano ba naging ganto?

It was just one time na na-bored siya sa apartment niya dahil wala naman siyang kasama, kahit roommate lang, wala, hindi rin niya kasama ang family niya dahil naka-bukod siya sa isang maliit na apartment na malapit lang sa university na pinagtuturuan niya. 

Ayon nga, na-bored siya at na-explore niya ang dark side ng Twitter, Twitter Alterverse. 

_ May ganon pala? _

Sa una, nood nood lang siya, in-eenjoy niya lang ang mga jakol videos at minsan mga collab videos ng mga sikat sa Alter Twitter accounts. Sometimes, he would touch himself habang nanonood.

_ Sarap _ . 

Hindi kalaunan, lumakas din ang loob niya na gumawa at mag post ng sarili niyang mga videos. Masturbating videos nga lang dahil wala naman siyang jowa to make a video with. 

_ Sad. _

__

__

_ Sana all may jowa _ .

Sa sobrang boredom niya, bigla na lang may sumapi na kaluluwa ng kabastusan sa kaniya. Hay nako, patawarin sana siya ng mga ninuno niya. There was this one night na he felt like there was a bold star version of himself na nagtatago sa loob katawan niya.

Snippets lang ang mga pinopost niya sa mga unang week. Mga 20 to 40-second videos at mga part lang na malapit na siyang labasan at minsan mga videos na sarap na sarap siya habang fini-finger ang kaniyang _ pink tight hole.  _ Hindi pa siya sanay on how Twitter Alterverse works that time. He was just having fun of filming himself. Parang nakaka-self satisfy din kasi.

On his second month of posting sexually explicit contents ay nag request na ang mga viewers niya na bumili siya ng dildo or any sex toy dahil lowkey nagsasawa na raw sila sa mga jakol contents niya. Ayos lang naman na magsawa sila dahil twice a week lang nagpopost si Baekhyun ng videos tapos puro hawak lang sa tite at fingering lang.

Wala na bang iba dyan? 

@bigDADDY commented on @strawBerry’s post:

“Bili ka naman ng dildo, fuck your hole with it, mukha ka kasing bottom, parang ang sarap mo i-fuck.”

Ang lalakas mag demand, wala namang bayad. Libre na nga lang manood, napaka-demanding pa. Hindi naman ‘to pay per view. Bayad muna, charot! 

_ JIUAI Premium High Quality 8-inch Realistic Double Density Suction Silicone Manual Dildo Sex Toy.  _

Add to cart! Checkout! 

Mabilis naman palang kausap. 

“Ah, puta… “ Ungol niya habang bukang-buka ang legs niya to show how he fucks his pink tight hole. 

_ Sarap _ . 

Medyo masakit pa at first dahil ang tagal na rin after ng last sexual intercourse niya. Hindi naman siya virgin. May experience siya, ‘no! Pero grabe ang 8-inch realistic double density suction silicone manual dildo from Lazada Mall, baks! Ang laki. Ang sarap! Parang totoo.

Thank you talaga kay @bigDADDY na nag-recommend na bumili siya ng dildo dahil na-miss niya talaga, ng pwet niya actually, ang feeling.

Sa 4 months niyang nasa Twitter Alterverse ay may mga nakilala na rin siya na mga content creators like him. May nag recommend sa kaniya na pwede niyang pagkakitaan ‘yung ginagawa niya dahil ang laki ng viewers niya. 

Hello pala sa 20k followers niya, kaway-kaway naman. Isa talaga siyang rising bold star. Actually, sometimes napapaisip din siya na baka may viewer pala siyang estudyante niya. 

Pero that was how he got into OnlyFans. Ang platform ng mga bold stars at rising bold stars na gustong kumita. 

Don't get him wrong, maganda naman ang sweldo niya sa pagtuturo pero sino bang tatanggi sa pera, syempre hindi si Sir Baekhyun Byun mo, ‘no! Mahirap ang buhay ngayon, dapat kapag may opportunity, grab lang nang grab. 

Baekhyun Byun equals mukhang pera, joke, let’s just say na isa lang siyang praktikal na living thing. 

From trip trip lang na video na nagjajakol to OnlyFans platform na kumikita siya by posting videos, doing live streams, and talking to his American and local daddies real quick. 

"Masarap maging boldstar." - Baekhyun Byun, 2020

So far, mabait naman ang mga client niya online. Wala namang pumipilit sa kaniya na makipag-meet up after he says no to them. 

After niyang labasan at mag-film ay nag-ayos na siya ng kwarto niya at naligo para edit na lang, send sa isa niyang costumer sa OnlyFans at diretso tulog dahil may klase pa siya bukas. 

_ First day ng second sem.  _

__

__

__

__

__

“Putangina ka, bakit hindi mo ako ginising?” Bumaba si Chanyeol ng bunk bed at binato ng unan si Sehun. 

7:30 am na kasi, may klase pa siya ng 8:00. 

“Gago, akala ko kasi 9:00 pa klase mo, gigisingin sana kita bago ako umalis.” Sagot ni Sehun habang nasa doorway, nagsisintas ng sapatos. “Bakit ayaw mo kasing mag set up ng alarm, umaasa ka sa akin. Ano ako? Nanay mo, ha? Manok ako? Manok?”

“Mukha kang pwet ng manok.” Lait ni Chanyeol bago pumasok ng cr. Nakarinig siya ng malutong na  _ tangina mo  _ mula kay Sehun habang naghuhugas ng mukha. No bath muna, baka ma-late pa siya sa first class niya,  _ tangina kasi ni Sehun _ , buti na lang naligo siya kagabi bago matulog.

Lumabas si Chanyeol ng cr na naka topless para mag palit na lang ng uniform. 

Si Chanyeol or should we say future Architect Chanyeol Park? Naniniwala siya na  architecture can be taught, but only minds with a knack for peculiar thinking can truly master it. He’s on his last year, last semester, ang pinaka-busy at pinaka-stressful na part ng buhay niya. 

“Sorry na, babe.” Asar ni Sehun sabay umamba na hahalikan ang pisngi ni Chanyeol pero dahil The Flash si Chanyeol, nakaiwas siya. Well, inside joke lang naman nila ang babe, since high school silang mag kaibigan.

“Umalis ka na, puta ka.” 

Hindi late si Chanyeol, nag work naman ang lahat nang pag tawag niya sa mga santo. Ang samang image kasi sa prof kung first day palang, late na. Baka pag-initan pa siya ng prof niya if ever late siya, tawagin pa sa recitation. Ayaw niya ng ganon, morning class pa, bangag pa siya during that time, baka tumunganga lang siya kapag natawag sa recitation.

Dahil isa siya sa mga late comers, halos lahat ng upuan ay occupied na, isa sa front row at isa sa third row ang hindi pa occupied. He chose the front row, nasa medyo harap ng teacher’s table. Hindi naman niya balak maging teacher’s pet, masaya lang talaga kung sa harap, mas sagap ang information tsaka baka baguhin din ang seating arrangement nila ng prof.

8:03 am na, wala pa ring prof kaya nilalaro na lang ni Chanyeol ang click pen niya. 

_ Nag madali pa ako, late din naman pala ‘yung prof. _

__

__

8:06 am.

“Hi, guys, sorry I’m late, tinawag pa kasi ako sa office.” Baekhyun entered the classroom, agad niyang nilapag ang laptop bag niya sa upuan. He opened the bag para kuhain ang laptop niya at i-set up na sa taas ng table. “Sorry, late, first day na first day, late agad ako. Don’t worry, this will not happen again.” He says habang nag-aayos.

“In simple words, globalization means the spreading of a business, culture, or any technology on an international level. Hmmm… for example, Apple by Steve Jobs. Ano pa bang pwedeng example?”

Hindi naman artista si Baekhyun pero Chanyeol was starstrucked when he saw him. Ano ‘to, love at first sight? Grabe kasi, ang cute cute ni Baekhyun, pasok na pasok sa type ni Chanyeol. 

Mas maliit sa kaniya, mukhang baby, mukhang soft, mukhang ang bango-bango. Mas fresh pa siya sa fresh lumpia at mas baby pa sa mga baby na endorsers ng Johnson’s baby cologne at baby powder. 

_ Sir, mukha kang baby, pwede ba kitang maging baby ko? _

__

__

“Mister…” Chanyeol came back to reality from daydreaming. Tangina, tinatawag na pala siya ni  _ Sir Baby.  _ “Antok ka pa ba?”

Gustong sapakin ni Chanyeol ‘yung sarili niya dahil na-call out pa nga siya ni Baekhyun. That was really embarrassing!  _ Fact eat! _ Kaya ayaw niya ng morning classes, buti sana kahit 9:00 am lang pero wala, ito na lang talaga ang time na available. 

“Example.” Dagdag na sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Toyota po.” He answered. 

Baekhyun moved on to his presentation samantalang si Chanyeol, iniisip pa rin niya ‘ung nangyari kanina. Nakakahiya, fuck talaga, fuck! 

“So ayon, okay naman lahat ng prof ko, mukha naman silang mabait lahat. Pero syempre in the next few weeks, lalabas din ang true colors nila.” Kwento ni Sehun habang hinahalo ‘yung seasoning ng pancit canton slash pagkain ng mga tamad magluto. “Na-late ka ba kanina, ‘tol?” Tanong niya kay Chanyeol.

Umiling si Chanyeol. Nakahiga siya sa lower bed ng bunk bed nila ni Sehun, scroll scroll lang sa Facebook para hanapin ang Facebook account ng  _ Sir Baby  _ niya. 

_ Stalker ka, ghorl? _

__

__

“Mag alarm ka kasi.”

“Nandiyan ka naman, ikaw na lang gumising sa akin bukas.”

_ Baekhyun Byun _

__

_ Works at University of Santo Tomas _

__

_ Lives in Manila, Philippines _

__

Profile picture ni Baekhyun ang selfie niya na taken sa isang car, wearing a beige knit sweater at mukhang soft na soft ang hair niya, mukhang alagang Cream Silk, charot. 

_ Mukha talagang baby. _

“Tabi.” Sinipa ni Sehun si Chanyeol sa binti. Hindi naman kasi higaan ni Chanyeol ang lower bunk, sa upper bunk siya dahil  _ he’s a top. _ Umalis naman agad si Chanyeol pero of course, dumungaw si Sehun sa cellphone niya bago pa siya makatayo. “Oh, kaklase mo ‘yan?”

“Tanga, hindi. Prof ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Gago? Mukhang bata.” Napataas ang kilay ni Sehun. “Cute, ano name?”

Nag middle finger si Chanyeol bago siya umakyat sa upper bunk.

“Nagtatanong lang, puta, hindi ko naman aagawin.” Sumigaw si Sehun bago sumubo ng dinner for the champions na pancit canton niya. “Pero cute ‘yan, jowain mo.” 

“Bawal, siraulo.”

“Luh, pa-graduate naman na tayo.”

Hesitant pa rin si Chanyeol if mag se-send ba siya ng friend request sa Sir Baby niya. Baka mamaya isipin naman ni Baekhyun na stalker siya, feeling close or something. His brain says no but his heart says yes. Pero parang ang stalker feels talaga kasi first day of class palang, alam niya na agad ang Facebook account ng prof niya. 

“May kilala akong bagong alter, ‘tol.” Tumayo si Sehun sa kama niya at tinignan si Chanyeol habang nagsasalita. “Try mo, pangbawi ng kalungkutan.” Tumawa siya.

Chanyeol raised his hand to show his middle finger signaling na  _ tangina mo, Sehun! Parehas lang tayong tigang! _ .

“Cute, nakita ko kanina habang nasa class ko, boring ng prof eh.” Umalis saglit si Sehun at pumunta sa mini kitchen para itapon ang disposable utensils na ginamit niya. He immediately got back at nag signal na hihiramin ang cellphone ni Chanyeol para i-search ang bagong  _ alter  _ na nakita niya.

Binalik agad ni Sehun ang cellphone after niyang mag tipa. 

_ @strawBerry  _

“Daming followers.” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Oo, pero wala pa atang isang taon ‘yan.” Bumalik si Sehun sa pagkakahiga. “Tsaka may OnlyFans pala ‘yan.” Dagdag niya.

Twitter user  _ strawBerry  _ has over 50k followers, hindi naman halatang famous, slight lang.  _ Rising bold star _ nga. Ang display picture niya naman ay isang litrato exposing his white chest and deep collarbones. Ang header naman niya ay isang screenshot from one of his videos na naka-expose ang  _ pink tight hole _ niya. Speaking of matching layout, matching pa ang icon at header niya,  _ aesthetic _ , parehas ang color theme.

“Baka mamaya umalog na ‘tong bunk bed, nagjajakol ka na pala diyan.” Nagsalita si Sehun mula sa taas. 

Nag roll eyes si Chanyeol kahit alam niyang hindi naman siya nakikita ni Sehun. “Ikaw nga ata nagjakol kanina habang wala ako, kanina mo lang nalaman ‘to pero ang dami mo nang alam tungkol sa kaniya.” 

“Hindi, bored lang talaga ako kanina sa isang class ko tsaka nasa bio niya na may OnlyFans siya, bulag ka ba?” Umirap si Sehun kahit alam niyang hindi naman siya makikita ni Chanyeol mula sa baba. “Gagi matutulog na ako, aga kong nagising kanina.”

Second week of class, medyo stressful na rin for Chanyeol dahil ang daming ganap sa lahat ng subjects niya. Sama mo pa ‘yung mga GE class niya na ang daming requirements. Kahit gusto niyang mag focus at makasabay sa lahat kaso ang dami talaga. Hindi sapat ‘yung 24 hours sa isang araw na pati ‘yung mga oras na dapat tinutulog niya ay gumagawa siya ng plates. Positive naman siya. He knows na this is just a phase and better days are coming. 

Strive for what you want. Kapag may gusto ka, paghirapan mo.

Chanyeol entered Baekhyun’s classroom 20 minutes late. Bakit? He slept really late dahil gustuhin man niyang matulog nang maaga, hindi pwede. He has a lot of school works due this week plus kailangan niya pang mag-aral para sa long test niya sa klase ni Baekhyun. Sa lahat talaga ng araw na pwede siyang mahuli ng pasok, sa araw pa talaga na may exam siya,

He feels ashamed habang naglalakad papunta sa upuan niya na halos nasa harap ng table ni Baekhyun. He dropped his things first bago nagpunta kay Baekhyun para humingi ng questionnaire at answer sheet. 

“Good morning, Sir.” Mahinang bati niya na medyo nahihiya pa. Hindi nakatingin si Baekhyun sa kaniya dahil busy itong maghalungkat ng papel na ibibigay kay Chanyeol sa bag niya. He waited for the latter because that’s his work as a professor and medyo considerate naman siya. Alam niyang morning class ‘to so he doesn’t really expect students to come early at all times. Though responsibility ‘yun ng mga estudyante, hindi na lang talaga siya nag-eexpect and he knows na may times talaga na ganto dahil lahat ng students niya ay nasa pinaka-busy na oras ng college life nila. 

“Akala ko hindi ka na papasok.” Sabi ni Baekhyun nang makuha niya ang papel sa bag niya. He double checked first the papers. “I’ll give you extra 10 minutes. Don’t be late next time, okay? Set your alarms. Good luck. Ace your test.” 

Chanyeol felt kilig inside kahit medyo bangag at inaantok pa siya.  _ Good luck. Ace your test _ . He knows it’s fucking normal for Baekhyun to say it dahil prof siya pero shit, nakakakilig pa rin? 

Bumalik si Chanyeol sa upuan niya habang nagpipigil ng ngiti. 

Umuwi si Chanyeol sa dorm niya nang masaya kahit pagod. He kept on remembering what Baekhyun said a while ago. Hanggang ngayon, kinikilig pa rin siya. 

_ Normal lang naman na sabihin na good luck dahil prof mo ‘yun tanga! _

He kept on saying that to himself pero wala, feeling niya super special or baka delusional lang talaga siya?”

That night, habang nakain ng dinner ay walang pagdadalawang isip na nag send siya ng friend request sa Facebook account ng Sir Baby niya. Chanyeol is a living proof na kung ano-ano talaga nagagawa natin dala ng kilig. 

He put his phone down matapos kumain. Nag proceed na rin siya sa cr para maligo dahil marami pa siyang school works na kailangang i-accomplish. Another night na naman ata na walang tulog but it’s a part of the journey. Mas masarap makamit ‘yung gusto mo lalo na kapag alam mo sa sarili mo na nagbigay ka ng effort at binigay mo lahat ng makakaya mo. 

Medyo dramatic na pero that’s life.  _ Ang life parang buhay _ . Charot. 

_ Baekhyun Byun accepted your friend request. _

Natapos maligo si Chanyeol at ang notification na friends na sila ng Sir Baby niya ang unang bumungad pagkabukas niya ng cellphone. He was smiling while reading the notif.  _ Kilig ka na naman?! _

__

_ “Good evening, sir. Thank you po pala ulit sa pagbibigay ng extra time kanina sa exam.” _

__

__

_ Message sent.  _

He put his phone down pagka-send ng message. Natatakot siya sa kung ano ang isasagot ni Baekhyun. Suddenly, he feels like a freaking teenager again. Parang highschool na nag fi-first move sa crush. His phone beeped, signal na nag reply na si Baekhyun, and he felt chills sa katawan niya.

Baekhyun Byun: Welcome :) ‘wag ka na sanang papasok nang late next time

Again, nakangiti siya habang binabasa ang reply ni Baekhyun. 

Opo, noted, sir ;)

Baekhyun left Chanyeol on seen pero kez lang naman kay Chanyeol dahil this is just the beginning of a long journey. Tsaka ang importante nakausap niya ang Sir Baby niya kahit ganon lang ang topic. Ilang buwan pa bago matapos ang semester, marami pa siyang oras. 

Masturbation can actually be good for your health, both mentally and physically. It is a great tool for stress reduction because of the release of endorphins that can happen during self-pleasure. 

Stressed si Chanyeol at kailangan niya ng  _ stress reliever.  _

Yes. He’s masturbating. He’s touching himself. He’s touching his own body. 

He’s masturbating habang nanonood ng videos ni camboy strawBerry. He didn’t pay for a video, mga videos lang na naka post sa public Twitter ni Baekhyun ang pinanonood niya. He just needs a quick video to arouse him para labasan. 

On the clip, strawBerry also known us Baekhyun is touching himself, parang ginagawa ni Chanyeol ngayon, sa ibang paraan nga lang. By this time, halos napanood na ata ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng free videos ni Baekhyun.  _ Marathon ’yan?  _

Baekhyun is fingering his hole sa video na pinapanood ni Chanyeol. Nakahiga ito sa kama habang nakabukaka all Chanyeol can think about is Baekhyun. Iniisip niya si Baekhyun sa katauhan ni camboy strawBerry. Little did he know, iisang tao lang pala talaga silang dalawa. 

Taas, baba.

Taas, baba. 

Tass, baba hanggang sa labasan siya. 

As weeks pass by, medyo gumagaan ang work load ni Chanyeol. When he has free time, he makes the most out of it. Wala siyang oras na sinasayang dahil ayaw niya na talaga mag cramming or gumawa ng requirements last minute. He learned a lot at never na siyang aasa sa procastinator self niya. 

****

“Lakas ng ulan, gago.” Sabi ni Sehun habang naglalakad sila ni Chanyeol sa second floor ng hallway ng College of Architecture building. Nagkasundo sila na sabay umalis ng university kasi  _ wala lang _ , trip lang nila, halos sabay kasi ang dismissal time ng last class nila. 

_ “Wala akong payong...” _

“Wala kang payong?”

“Wala.”

“Gago, wala rin akong payong.” Nagkatinginan silang dalawa nang sabihin ni Chanyeol na wala rin siyang payong. “Paano tayo uuwi?” 

“Hintayin nating tumila?” Suggestion ni Sehun. “O gusto mo takbo na lang tayo?”

“Siraulo, baka  _ mabagok  _ pa ‘yung ulo ko dahil sayo, tsaka may plates ako sa loob ng bag ko, baka mabasa.” Nasa may entrance na sila ng building at malakas nga talaga ang ulan. Wala namang bagyo kaya nga hindi sila nakapagdala ng payong tsaka hindi naman umulan the past few days. “Tangina, ngayon pa talaga umulan kung kailan pauwi na tayo.”

“Baka may balat ka sa pwet?” Tumuwa si Sehun, nakapasok ang dalawang kamay niya sa dalawang bulsa ng slocks niya. 

“Wala, pakita ko pa sayo pag-uwi--”

_ “Mr. Park?”  _

“Bakit narito pa kayo?” 

Sa lahat ng pwedeng matira sa building kasama nina Chanyeol, si Baekhyun pa talaga. Sir Baby niya pa talaga. 

Halos mag blush at mag-init ang katawan ni Chanyeol nang tawagin siya ni Baekhyun. Si Sehun naman, tahimik lang habang tinitignan si Chanyeol for his reaction. The latter tried his best to act normal kahit sa loob ng sistema niya, kinikilig siya. This is Sehun’s first time to see Baekhyun but he knows kung sino siya dahil sa mga kwento ni Chanyeol na kesyo  _ cute daw ‘yung prof niya sa The Contemporary World.  _

“Naulan po kasi, wala kaming payong.” Napakamot sa ulo si Chanyeol.

“Saan ba kayo?” Genuine na tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanilang dalawa. “If malapit lang kayo, pwede ko kayong ihatid.” 

Walang balat sa pwet si Chanyeol kasi hindi naman kamalasan ang binigay ng malakas na ulan sa kaniya, swerte pa nga. 

“So dorm mates kayong dalawa?” Baekhyun asked while starting his car. Nakatingin siya sa rear view mirror para makita si Sehun na nasa likod. Oo, nasa harap si Chanyeol. Ilang centimeters lang ang layo kay Baekhyun. 

“Opo.” Sagot ni Sehun at tinignan din pabalik si Baekhyun sa rear view mirror. Si Chanyeol, tumango lang. 

“So architecture ka rin?” Follow-up question ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi po, advertising arts po. Si Chanyeol lang ang matapang mag architecture sa aming dalawa.” 

“Well, good luck in the future. Good luck to the both of you.” 

Baekhyun is busy looking at the road, extra careful dahil maulan at may kasama pa siyang mga estudyante. Habang si Chanyeol, nakatingin lang din sa bintana. 

Nakaw atensyon nga lang ‘yung cellphone ni Baekhyun na umiilaw sa center console malapit sa gear stick. The latter doesn’t seem to care about his device na papatay-patay ang screen. 

_ Or baka hindi niya lang napapansin?  _

Hindi rin naman maiwasan ni Chanyeol na sumilip sa tabi niya kasi curious din siya kung bakit pabukas-bukas ang screen ng cellphone. 

_ “Alter cebu and 39 others liked your tweet.” _

__

__

_ Puta? Alter cebu? _

Chanyeol went home confused. Literal na confused kung bakit may account na may display name na  _ alter cebu _ ang nag like sa tweet ni Baekhyun. Marami namang pwedeng rason kung bakit may ganong account na makikipag-interact sa account ni Baekhyun pero bakit iba ‘yung naiisip niya? 

_ Dumi ng utak mo, Chanyeol.  _

_ Professor si Baekhyun sa isang malaking university, catholic pa. Anong sa tingin mo, may alter account siya? Ganon ba siya ka-tanga para i-expose ang sarili niya lalo na at professional teacher siya? _

Actually, hindi mo sure, Chanyeol. Lahat tayo may tinatago. 

“So that’s it for today’s class, don’t forget to do your due works and enjoy the weekend, guys! You all deserve it.”

Chanyeol had a hard time sleeping last night. Paano ba naman kasi, hindi talaga niya mapigilan isipin na baka may alter account nga ang  _ Sir Baby _ niya. 

_ Paano kung mayroon nga? Anong gagawin mo, magjajakol ka gamit ‘yung videos niya? _ He asked himself. 

“Park, may payong ka?” Baekhyun asked all of a sudden habang nag-aayos si Chanyeol ng bag niya, nakatalikod kay Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol finished fixing his bag on time, saktong pagkatapos magsalita ni Baekhyun so lumingon na siya habang sinusuot ang backpack niya. 

“Hindi naman po ata uulan, ang araw nga po, pero nagdala po ako.” Ngumiti si Chanyeol kahit medyo awkward kasi wala na talaga siyang maisip kundi baka  _ parte si Baekhyun ng alter Twitter.  _

All he can think of is Baekhyun na walang suot, walang saplot. 

Kulang na nga lang hubaran niya si Baekhyun sa harap. 

He can’t stop thinking about it, tipong kahit anong iwas niya, hindi niya talaga mapigilan.

“Park.”

“P-po?”

“Sabi ko lagi kang mag-iingat, uso ang sakit ngayon. Tsaka bakit parang tulala ka ngayon? Hindi ka na naman natulog nang maaga, ‘no?”

Chanyeol blinked a few times before answering.  _ Hindi ako nakatulog sayo, parang mababaliw ata ako sayo _ . “Natulog po ako nang maaga.”

“Pero tulala ka talaga kanina, may sakit ka ba?” Mula sa pockets ng beige blazer ni Baekhyun ay nilabas niya ang kaliwang kamay niya para ilapit ‘yung likod ng palad nito sa noo ni Chanyeol. He pressed it against the latter’s forehead. Napagtanto niya na hindi naman mainit si Chanyeol. “Wala ka namang sakit.” 

Chanyeol is a little bit shocked sa biglaang skinship na naganap. Kasi naman Baekhyun bakit may pa-ganon?! Pa-fall ka ba?!

“Pahinga ka. Nag breakfast ka na ba?” Tanong pa ni Baekhyun, still concerned. 

This time, umiling na si Chanyeol. “Baka gutom lang, sir.” 

“Oh, okay. Kumain ka muna bago pumasok sa next class mo.” Concerned lang naman si Baekhyun kasi hindi talaga active buong klase si Chanyeol, unlike dati na madalas sumagot kapag may tanong siya tsaka nasa harapan si Chanyeol ‘no kaya kita niya talaga. 

Chanyeol nodded. 

_ Sir, may alter account ka ba? Anong username mo? _

“Sige po, alis na po ako. Take care, sir.” Huling sinabi ni Chanyeol bago kinawayan si Baekhyun at umalis ng classroom nila. Tangina, good luck na lang sa utak niyang madumi kasi buong araw niyang iisipin na paano kung camboy pala si Baekhyun, paano kung may alter account siya, paano kung naghuhubad pala sa harap ng camera ang Sir Baby niya? 

  
10 pm, wala nang magawa si Chanyeol. Natapos niya na lahat ng kailangan niyang gawin,  _ bagong buhay _ , chourst. Sana all kasing-sipag si Chanyeol. Wala si Sheun sa shared dorm nila dahil may overnight sa bahay ng blockmate niya for another group project. 

At dahil mag-isa siya, alam niyo na.

“Puta...” Chanyeol sighs, nakasandal sa pader ng cr habang hinahawakaan ang sarili niya. “Ah...” He moans as he jerks himself. 

Sinong pinapanood niya? Sino pa ba? Si  _ strawBerry _ malamang. 

Baekhyun is having one of his generous days na trip niya lang bumawi sa mga fans niya sa Twitter. Instead na sa OnlyFans siya mag live ay sa mismong Twitter siya nagsimula ng livestream. Pang bawi lang sa mga followers niya kasi kung wala sila, hindi naman siya kikita sa OnlyFans. 

Ang scenery ng live ay halos parehas lang sa past lives niya. Nakaupo siya sa gaming chair at ‘yung sakop lang ng video ay mula sa leeg hanggang sa hita niya. He’s not using a dildo this time. Simpleng pag jerk lang sa sarili ang ginagawa niya. 

“Shit,” Kasabay nang pagbilis ng pagjakol ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya ay bumilis din ang ginagawa ni Chanyeol sa tite niya. Parang sinasabayan lang ni Chanyeol ang pace ni Baekhyun. 

In a few seconds, nilabasan na si Chanyeol. 

Masarap. 

Nakakabawas stress. 

Agad niyang tinabi ‘yung cellphone niya sa edge ng sink at naghugas ng kamay. Hindi pa rin siya naalis sa live ni Baekhyun. Nang matapos siyang maglinis, nagbihis na siya ulit at lumabas na ng cr. Still, nasa live pa rin. 

Umupo si Chanyeol sa kama niya at tinignan ang live ni Baekhyun. 

Kudos kay strawBerry kasi mapagbigay siya sa followers niya. Naka libre pa tuloy ng content si Chanyeol. The latter focuses on the video. Makinis si StrawBerry, maputi, parang ang lambot ng balat, parang ang bango-bango, parang alagang Baby Johnson’s. Maliit din ‘yung kamay niya. Slender din. In short, mukhang bottom,  _ ang sarap gawing bottom _ . 

Ngayon, Chanyeol focuses sa background ng live. Sa likod ng gaming chair ni strawBerry ang isang pader. May dalawang floor ng built-in wall shelves at may clothes hook din kung saan may nakasabit na beige na blazer na naka-hanger pa. 

Beige na blazer.

_ Beige na blazer.  _

Beige na blazer. 

Suddenly, para bang nakaramdam ng deja vu si Chanyeol. 

Lumaki ‘yung mata at nilapit yung cellphone sa mukha niya. Familiar ‘yung beige blazer sa video. Para bang nakita niya na dati... or  _ kanina _ ? 

Kanina? Kaninang tanghali? Kaninang umaga? Kaninang first class niya? Kanina sa klase ni Baekhyun?

Ngayon, naiisip niya na ‘yung similarities ng Sir Baby niya at si camboy strawBerry. Both of them are slim, may milky skin, at parehas din silang may beige blazer with three black buttons. 

The math is mathing. The dots are connecting. Pati ‘yung simpleng caps na letter  _ b _ sa  _ strawBerry _ part din ng evidence niya na magpapatunay na iisa lang si Baekhyun at si strawBerry. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck.  _

__

__

_ Camboy nga si Baehyun. Siya si camboy strawBerry. _

Buong gabing binagabag si Chanyeol ng thought na si Sir Baekhyun Byun at si  st rawBerry sa OnlyFans ay iisa lang. Actually, hindi na nga thought kasi it’s a fact. He’s trying to connect the dots, extra evidences lang na iisang tao lang talaga sila. 

StrawBerry doesn’t post during day light. Lahat tuwing gabi lang talaga. Bukod sa similarities nila physically, naisip din ni Chanyeol na baka hindi nakikipag-collab si StrawBerry kasi nga si Baekhyun talaga siya, Baekhyun na professor sa isang malaking university,  _ may image na iniingatan _ .

Dumating ang araw ng Lunes. Si Chanyeol, hindi man lang makatingin nang diretso sa mata ni Baekhyun nang hindi niya naiisip na camboy ang crush niyang professor. He has this feeling na parang may gusto siyang sabihin, na parang may gusto siyang itanong. 

Tanong like  _ “Sir, camboy ka ba?” _ . Charot. 

It’s his feelings. Naguguluhan siya. May gusto siyang gawin. Nangangati ‘yung pwet niya, may gusto siyang aminin.

_ “Sir, gusto kita, noon pa. Hindi ko pa alam na camboy ka pero alam na ng puso ko na gusto kita.”  _

__

__

Pumatak ang uwian at nasa entrance na naman ng College of Architecture si Chanyeol. Nakatayo habang patingin-tingin sa gilid, baka kasi palabas na si Baekhyun. He’s waiting for him. Why? _ Kasi may gusto siyang aminin.  _ Hindi niya alam saan nanggaling ang lakas ng loob niya, hindi naman siya nakainom pero ang confidence level niya mas mataas pa sa 100%.

Kung hindi siya ngayon aamin,  _ kailan pa _ ?

_ “Sir, gusto kitang mapasakin kahit na mali!”  _

__

__

10 minutes na siguro siyang naghihintay sa entrance, wala pa rin si Baekhyun kaya he made his own way. Lumapit siya sa guard para itanong kung umalis na ba ang Sir Baby niya.

“Si Sir Byun? Hindi ko napansin na lumabas siya, siguro nandito pa yan, hindi ko siya-- Oh! Ayan na pala oh.” Tinuro ng guard si Baekhyun na mabilis na naglalakad palabas. Chanyeol was about to approach him kaso lang ang bilis niyang maglakad. 

Nakalabas na si Baekhyun ng building at kumaway sa driver ng itim na Toyota Vios. Walang pang 20 seconds ay nakapasok na sa front seat si Baekhyun at umalis na rin ‘yung kotse.

_ What the fuck? _

__

__

_ Tangina, sayang! Pero kaninong kotse ‘yung pinasukan niya? Sino ‘yung driver ng kotse na sinakyan niya? _

__

__

_ Costumer? Jowa? May kotse naman siya ah bakit sa iba siya sumakay? _

Chanyeol’s first try on confessing was a fail. He really thought about it last night na baka sign talaga ‘yun na huwag siyang umamin pero ayaw din talaga siyang patahimikin ng isa pa niyang thought na umamin ulit.  _ Don’t let the opportunity go away. _ Gusto niya talaga si Baekhyun, no doubt, bago pa niya malaman na siya ‘yung pinagjajakolan niya na camboy sa OnlyFans na si strawBerry. 

__

_ Kung hindi siya aamin ngayon, kailan pa?  _

Taimtim ang buhay ni Baekhyun habang naglalakad sa hallway ng third floor ng department of Architecture. Sukbit ang bag ng laptop sa shoulders niya at hawak ang ibang books at records niya. 

"Pssst." 

He heard a voice kaya he immediately stopped from walking. Tumingin siya sa paligid niya. 

_ Wala naman. _

"Sir." 

He heard a voice again. This time, mas tinalasan niya ang mata niya sa pagtingin kung may tao ba sa floor then he saw the person who was making the noise. 

_ Si Chanyeol _ . 

Nakadungaw sa isang room.

Lumabas si Chanyeol sa kwarto kung nasaan siya. He came close to Baekhyun at hinila ang arms nito papunta sa kwarto. Wala namang magawa si Baekhyun dahil bigla na lang siyang hinila. Parang may sariling buhay ang mga paa niya dahil nag lakad na lang mag-isa! 

Baekhyun is still shocked sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. Nakapasok na sila sa kwarto at sinarado na ni Chanyeol ang pinto. 

"Sir, gusto kita. I like you. Kung hindi dahil sayo baka matagal na akong nag drop sa The Contemporary World." Chanyeol started. Ang bilis ng confession! Lightning McQueen?! The Flash?!

_ What the heck? _

"Park, anong pinagsasabi mo?" Baekhyun asked, super ultra mega confused. 

“Sir, come on, I know who you really are.”

At ngayon mas  _ confused na confused _ na siya. 

“Nakita kitang pumasok sa Vios kagabi… Sino ‘yun? Client mo?”

“What the fuck are you saying?” 

“StrawBerry? OnlyFans? Sexy mo nga, Sir.”

“Tangina, Mr. Park? Anong pinagsasabi mo?”

_ Baekhyun, deny! Deny! Hindi pwedeng malaman na isa kang bold star! _

“Don’t deny it. Camboy ka diba? Nagjajakol ka sa harap ng webcam. Kinakantot mo ‘yung sarili mo sa harap ng camera. Alam ko lahat, Sir.” Nag chuckle si Chanyeol. “I will not spread it. Bakit ko naman ipagka-kalat? Gusto nga kitang ipag-damot, putangina. Naiinis ako kapag may mga nag co-comment na Amerikano sa mga videos mo.” Lumapit siya sa kinatatayuan ni Baekhyun. 

Umatras si Baekhyun. “What are you doing?”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Chanyeol. 

“Sir, I see the way you look at me. Hindi ka ba nalulungkot na ikaw lang ang kumakantot sa sarili mo? Ayaw mo ba ng totoong tite? Ayaw mo ng tite ko?”

“Student kita, Park. Tumigil ka nga. Umalis ka, nakaharang ka, dadaan ako…” Umamba si Baekhyun na aalis pero hinarangan siya ni Chanyeol. The latter came closer to him. “Park, umusog ka.”

“Tayo na lang naman ang nandito tsaka umuulan, Sir. Masyadong delikado ang mag drive.” 

** “Sa faculty muna ako.”  **

Grabe, walang masasabi ang Great Wall of China sa kapal ng sexual tension na nararamdaman nilang dalawa, lalo na si Baekhyun. 

“Bakante ‘tong room, Sir. Wala na masaydong nadaan sa floor nito kapag ganitong oras.” Sabi pa ni Chanyeol. Desidido talaga na mapa-oo si Baekhyun.

“Let’s get straight to the point, Mr. Park. Hindi ako napatol sa students, okay? At hindi ako si strawBerry, what the heck are you talking about?  _ Sino ba ‘yun? _ Don’t accuse me of something you’re not sure about.” May diin sa huling sentence na sinabi ni Baekhyun. Ang tanga niya naman para pilitin pa si Chanyeol na maniwala na sa kaniya na hindi siya bold star sa OnlyFans na nagtatago sa pangalan na strawBerry. 

“Alam ko na ikaw si strawBerry, huwag ka nang mag deny, Sir.”

“Hindi nga ako si strawBerry!” Nainis na si Baekhyun. 

“Chill…” Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Alam naman natin na ikaw ‘yun sir.”

“So ano? Ipagkakalat mo na ako si strawBerry?”

Umamin na nga.

“Hindi ba sabi ko kanina na hindi ko nga ipagkakalat na camboy ka?”

“If hindi ako nakipag-sex sayo, ipagkakalat mo?” 

“Of course not, hindi ako ganon, Sir. Pero kung tatanggi ka sa offer ko na sex, _ it’s your loss _ …”

“Tangina…” Ungol ni Baekhyun.

The _M_ in Baekhyun Byun stands for _marupok_ kaso wala siyang m kaya the _A_ in Baekhyun Byun stands for _ang rupok,_ _ang rupok sa tite_. 

Grabe? Ilang months na ata since last hook up niya? Na-miss niya talaga ‘to.

“Ang sikip mo, Sir… Baekhyun…” Bulong ni Chanyeol habang binabayo niya si Baekhyun. 

Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa isang lamesa na nakasandal sa pader. Nakabukaka siya at nakapatong ang isang paa niya sa balikat ni Chanyeol habang ang isang paa naman ay hinahawakan nito. Ang crusty ng pader dahil sa pintura kasi nga abandonadong stock room lang. Ramdam na ramdam ng likod ni Baekhyun ang gaspang ng pader kahit nakapang-ibabaw pa siya.

“Si-siguro ginagawa mo ‘to sa ibang mong prof, ‘no? Ha?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa mata ni Chanyeol. “Naloko mo naman ako.” 

“You’re the first prof I have done this with.” Sagot ni Chanyeol habang patuloy na nag thru-thrust. 

“So may second?” Tanong pa ulit ni Baekhyun.

“Wala…” Nilapit ni Chanyeol ang ulo niya kay Baekhyun. He planted a kiss on his lips, light kiss lang. “ _ Ikaw ang first at last _ … Bakit? Magseselos ka ba kung kung gagawin ko ‘to kasama ‘yung ibang prof ko?” Bulong niya. “Putangina, pigang piga ‘yung tite ko sa loob ng pwet mo.” Sabi niya at sinunggaban na nga ang mga labi ni Baekhyun.  _ Laplap kung laplap. _

Pigil at tahimik lang ang mga ungol ni Baekhyun dahil naiisip niya na baka may pumasok bigla sa loob ng stock room o hindi kaya ay marinig siya ng dumadaan at bigla na lang pumasok due to curiosity dahil  _ hindi naman ‘to motel pero bakit may naungol?!  _

Tsaka ayaw niya pa mawalan ng trabaho, ‘no! Baka bukas kumalat na ang hot topic na  _ Isang propesor sa University of Santo Tomas, nakipagtalik umano sa isang estudyante _ at maging full time bold star na talaga siya sa OnlyFans dahil kagagawan ni Chanyeol. 

Malakas ang radar ni Chanyeol dahil alam niya na malapit nang labasan si Baekhyun at ang sabi naman niya sa sarili niya ay  _ hindi pwede, hindi pa ito ang katapusan! _

__

__

So he did his thing. Hinugot niya ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya ito sa bewang at ni-lift mula sa table. Nang nakatayo na ito sa floor ay pinatalikod niya na at pinatuwad sa lamesa.

Grabe po mag man handle si Chanyeol, ano po!

Kapag sa klase ay si Baekhyun ang boss pero kapag sex na ang usapan, taob ang prof niyo! Totoo talaga na ang the B in Baekhyun Byun stands for bottom.

Both of them moaned nang ipasok ulit ni Chanyeol ang holy sandata niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun. The latter will not deny, masarap si Chanyeol. Malaki na nga, grabe pa ang performance. Pang grand finale ang kayang i-offer ni Chanyeol na performace. Kung graded lang to baka pasado na siya sa klase ni Baekhyun,  _ summa cum laude _ pa kaso ang unethical naman kung sex performance ang grading basis ni Baekhyun kaya  _ cum  _ lang ang pwede niyang maibigay kay Chanyeol ngayon, charot!

“Ano ha? Sarap na sarap ka samantalang kanina, ayaw mo pang pumayag sa akin.” Hawak pa rin ni Chanyeol ang bewang ni Baekhyun with his both hands. Habang labas-pasok siya ay kinokontrol niya rin ang katawan ni Baekhyun.

“Ta-tangina ng bibig mo.” Baekhyun said between his quiet moans. Halos hindi marinig ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niya kaya nilapit niya ang ulo niya sa ulo nito.

“Hmmm?” 

“Ang pasmado ng bibig mo, bastos ka.” 

“Oh ako pa ang bastos? Sino ba ang camboy sa ating dalawa?” Tumawa si Chanyeol. 

Hindi na sumagot pa si Baekhyun dahil sa biglaang pag diin ng katawan ni Chanyeol sa katawan niya. Ramdam niya ang dibdib nito sa likod niya at beh grabe, ang  _ tigas _ , ang  _ brusko _ , ang  _ fucking maskulado.  _ Halata naman, isang tingin palang kay Chanyeol, alam mo na agad na he spends good amount of time sa gym pero iba pa rin ‘pag naramdaman kung gaano katigas ang dibdib niya. 

_ Ugh. Sarap. _

__

“Lalabasan ka na?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at dinilaan ang tenga ni Baekhyun.  _ Lollipop ka, ghorL? _

“Tinatanong kita.” Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, narinig naman niya, but he didn’t really answer dahil naka-focus lang siya sa sarap na nararamdaman niya. Masyadong occupied ang brain niya dahil  _ Chanyeol is fucking his brains out _ talaga.

Tumango na lang siya dahil baka mamaya kung ano pa ang masabi or magawa nito ni Chanyeol. 

“Paano kung ayaw ko?” Bulong ni Chanyeol, halatang nangangasar pero patuloy pa rin ang pag labas pasok ng tite niya sa pwet ni Baekhyun. The latter whined dahil sa narinig niya.  _ Gusto niya lang namang labasan! For once!  _ “Gusto mo nang labasan, ha?”

_ Yes! Yes! _

__

__

Chanyeol stopped from thrusting at nilabas ang tite niya. Baekhyun felt empty, like super empty dahil bigla nalang hinugot, wala man lang warning! Ganon pa rin ang pwesto ni Chanyeol, nakapa-ibabaw pa rin siya kay Baekhyun at ulo niya at nasa balikat pa rin nito, kumbaga’y nilabas niya lang talaga ang cock niya. 

“Paano nga kung ayaw ko? Pauuwiin kita na hindi nilalabasan, gusto mo?” Bulong niya kay Baekhyun at kinagat ang earlobe nito. “Putang-puta ka talaga, ‘no? Kaya mo naman siguro labasan mag-isa. Pinapanood kita, ang galing mo nga.” 

Baekhyun moved, tumayo siya kaya napatayo na rin si Chanyeol galing sa pagkaka-bend. 

“Oh? Saan ka pupunta?” Nagulat na tanong ni Chanyeol dahil nagsimula na si Baekhyun na damputin ‘yung underwear at slocks niya na nakalapag sa floor. 

“I’ll go home.” Sagot ni Baekhyun, hindi man lang tumingin kay Chanyeol.

“Hoy, joke lang, ano ka ba.” 

“Tangina mo.”

“Joke lang, ano ka ba.” Tumawa si Chanyeol at nilapitan si Baekhyun, He held his hand to stop him from picking up his clothes. “I was just kidding.” 

_ Kasi, tangina, gusto ko lang labasan! _

Tumingin lang siya kay Chanyeol. Alam naman kasi niyang hindi niya rin kayang umuwi dahil ang hirap, ‘no! Ang hirap umuwi na nabitin sa sex.

“Joke lang, ikaw naman. Hindi ka uuwi na hindi nilalabasan.” Naging malambing ang boses ni Chanyeol. Parang nang susuyo lang. Hala, jowa lang? 

He held Baekhyun’s waist again para i-lift siya at pinaupo sa ibabaw ng lamesa. “I was just joking, ang seryoso mo talaga.” Nilapit niya ang mukha niya para mahalikan ang labi nito. Binalik ni Baekhyun ang mga halik, parang hindi nagalit kanina, ah? Ang bilis maka-move on?

Chanyeol did the  _ deed _ . 

Kung kanina, isang paa lang ni Baekhyun ang nasa shoulder niya, ngayon dalawa na! One for the left and one for the right. Kung si Paul Anka may pa put your head on my shoulder, si Chanyeol naman may pa put your legs on my shoulder! Taob!  _ Chanyeol lang ang fucking malakas!  _

Ramdam na ramdam na naman ni Baekhyun ang magaspang na pader. Jusko, after talaga nito ay ire-refer niya ‘tong stock room na ipa-renovate. 

"Come, please…" Baekhyun begged between his moans. Hawak hawak niya ang pisngi ni Chanyeol habang nakanganga because of the pleasure he feels. "Please, please…" 

Walang masabi si Chanyeol kasi naka-focus siya sa pag thrust kay Baekhyun at malapit na rin siya, just like the latter. 

Grabe? Parang last night lang, Chanyeol was on the verge of confessing his feelings for Baekhyun. Ngayon, nasa isang bakanteng kwarto sila, nasa loob siya ni Baekhyun. They are having sex. Who would have thought? 

"Malapit na ako." Chanyeol's movement became fast and hard. Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi tumitig lang sa kaniya habang nilalasap ang bawat pag galaw at labas pasok ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. 

Baekhyun was shaking, literal na shaking, dinaig pa ang blender.  _ Masarap kasi, beh, masarap! _ Kahit isang beses lang siyang nilabasan, siguro one of the best sex na 'to para sa kaniya. 

Matapos nila parehas na maabot ang high nila ay agad na silang nag bihis. Ginamit pa ni Chanyeol ang panyo niya para punasan ang  _ semen _ nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun. Buti na lang talaga, lagi siyang may dalang panyo kasi kung wala baka magtaka na lang 'yung janitor na mag lilinis some day kung bakit may matigas na tamod sa loob ng stock room, charot! 

Unang lumabas si Baekhyun sa kwarto, na pag-usapan nila na huwag sabay lumabas dahil baka may makakita. Mahirap na, 'no. 

Baekhyun also insisted na ihatid si Chanyeol sa dorm niya. Of course, in a patago way. Mauuna si Baekhyun sa parking lot at susunod naman si Chanyeol. Jusko, para lang silang mga artista kung magtago, parang anytime mahuhuli sila ng Dispatch. 

“Bye, Sir. See you tomorrow.” Sabi ni Chanyeol, isasara na sana niya ang pinto kaso bumanat pa siya ng “Ang sarap mo.”. 

Inirapan naman siya ni Baekhyun. “Umuwi ka na.”

“Bye.” Kumaway si Chanyeol bago isara ang pinto ng kotse ni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dropped Chanyeol off sa isang kanto na malapit sa dorm niya. Hindi siya nito binaba sa mismong entrance ng dormitory dahil baka may makapansin ng kotse niya. 

** @strawBerry ** tweeted: No streaming for tonight.

** @pasig_daddy  ** commented: sayang, looking forward pa naman ako tonight

** @xtrabigpancitkantot  ** commented: ows? Tagtuyot na naman ako ngayong gabi

Baekhyun is physically tired, lalo na ang pwet niya kaya no streaming muna for tonight. Him and his butt need some rest after ng pangmalakasang sex na ginawa nila ni Chanyeol tonight.

Pumasok siya sa shower para maligo. 

He still can’t believe what happened. Ang bilis nag escalate ang mga pangyayari. He knows naman na what they did is wrong, wrong talaga pero good feels bad and sometimes  _ bad really feels good _ . 

Labag sa code of ethics ang ginawa nilang dalawa. Hindi nga siya nakikipag-relasyon or kahit fling lang with his co-professors, ngayon ay talagang nalaglag pa siya sa estudyante niya. 

_ Masarap ang bawal _ . 

Chanyeol Park sent a message:

Chanyeol: Hi:)

Lumabas ng shower si Baekhyun. One of his habits is checking his phone habang naka-towel lang, napaghahalataang adik sa cellphone.

Ano?

Chanyeol: Wala lang?

Chanyeol: Musta?

On the other hand, si Chanyeol naman mag-isa lang sa dorm dahil may  _ group study daw _ si Sehun at sa dorm ng kakilala niya ang venue. Group study na mapupunta lang sa kwentuhan, minsan inuman pa nga, ge. 

Just to be clear, Park, what happened earlier is not going to happen again.

I was not on my right mind. Let’s go back to what we were before. You’re my student, prof mo ako, okay?

Chanyeol: Ouch. 

Chanyeol: Wala pa nga akong sinasabi, rejected agad.

To be clear lang.

Chanyeol: Wala talaga?

Chanyeol: Gwapo naman ako.

Chanyeol: Hehe

Lol

Chanyeol: Lots of love?

Matulog ka na. Kapag late ka na naman, ilo-lock ko ‘yung pinto.

Chanyeol: Lots of love nga, hindi dineny 

Chanyeol: Goodnight, sir

Baekhyun left him on read. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin niya. Chanyeol is really goofy and he knows it. Whether Chanyeol is serious or not, he doesn’t care, for now, ayaw niya munang magpadalos-dalos. Nasabi naman niya na hindi na mangyayari ulit ang ginawa nila kanina and Chanyeol is a kind man. In-assure din naman siya nito na hindi ipagkakalat na siya si  _ strawBerry  _ sa OnlyFans. 

Natapos ang klase ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol at hindi maitatanggi ang tensyon sa kanilang dalawa, lalo na kay Baekhyun. 

Iniisip ni Baekhyun na baka bigla na lang tumayo si Chanyeol at sabihin sa buong klase na nag sex sila kagabi kahit alam naman niyang hindi ‘yun magagawa ni Chanyeol, but still! Samantalang ang nasa isip naman ni Chanyeol ay kung ano kaya itsura ni Baekhyun kung nakahubad siya ngayon. 

“Hi.” Si Chanyeol at Baekhyun na lang ang natira sa classroom. Hinintay lang ni Chanyeol na maubos ang tao sa loob at matapos si Baekhyun sa pag-aayos ng laptop niya. 

“Ano?” Hindi tinignan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol pero he knows na it’s him naman.

Nasa kabilang side ng teacher’s table si Chanyeol. “Wala lang.”

“ _ Ang ganda mo sa umaga _ .” Dagdag niya.

Ang lakas mang bola! 

Baekhyun tried to show na unbothered siya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol kahit deep inside ay kinilig siya sa  _ compliment  _ nito. 

“Totoo…” Nakatangin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na nag-aayos pa rin ng gamit. He leaned para sana subukang i-kiss si Baekhyun, peck lang sana kaso biglang umatras si Baekhyun para maiwasan ang labi ni Chanyeol.

“What the fuck?” Nagulat si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyunl. “Do you know what you’re doing? Paano kung may nakakita sa atin, ha?” Mahina ang boses ni Baekhyun para makasigurado na walang makakarinig sa kaniya mula sa labas.

“Ha? Ano, Park? Kung may makahuli sa atin,  _ are you willing to face the consequences _ ?” 

Hindi makasagot si Chanyeol dahil na-shock siya sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. He knows that the latter is mad, disappointed at upset sa ginawa niya.

Umalis si Baekhyun sa classroom, leaving Chanyeol behind. 

_ Wrong move kasi, Chanyeol! _

Lovers' quarrel sila kahit  _ hindi lovers _ at  _ walang label _ . Pwede palang ganon. Pwede rin namang fuck buddies’ quarrel, charot ulit. 

Alam naman ni Chanyeol na may fault siya bakit nagalit si Baekhyun. He knows he offended him on some way. Ang hiling lang naman kasi ni Baekhyun ay huwag silang magpapahalata, may something man sila o wala, kasi mahirap na kung mahuhuli sila tapos nang kiss pa. Hmp, Chanyeol, mali ka 'don. It was a very very wrong move. 

Baekhyun knows na hindi na lang ganon kadaling mapapalayo si Chanyeol after what happened. The boy confessed his feelings bago pa sila  _ mag sex _ kaya nararamdaman niya na somewhat serious si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Sabi nga, he doesn't care for now. Kung gusto siya ni Chanyeol edi okay, affection is okay dahil hindi naman maiiwasan 'yun sa college life but as much as possible ayaw niya nang maulit ang  _ sex _ sa kanilang dalawa or any other skinship and physical intimacy dahil it will really gonna be a big big problem kung may makakita sa kanila, big talaga,  _ mas malaki pa sa tite ni Chanyeol _ . Concern lang din naman siya dahil graduating na si Chanyeol at baka kapag lumabas ang nangyari sa kanila ay masira pa ang image nito. 

Tsaka Baekhyun encountered a lot of students na may gusto or crush sa kaniya. Cute niya kasi, parang baby. Minsan napagkakamalan pa siyang estudyante dahil baby face at ang liit, pang bagets pa minsan ang pormahan niya on occasional days. Wala namang estudyante na umabot sa ganto, na gumawa siya ng kababalaghan with. Si Chanyeol lang talaga. 

Next morning, maagang nagising si Chanyeol, earlier than usual dahil may balak siyang gawin bago pumasok sa klase ni Baekhyun.  _ Project suyuin si Sir Baby _ niya. 

Paalis na si Baekhyun sa classroom na halos bakante na at silang dalawa na lang ng isa pa niyang estudyante ang nasa loob. Sadly, hindi si Chanyeol. He packed up his stuff bago pa mag end ang klase, he was supposed to leave once the class ended kaso nga lang may kumausap sa kaniya na isa sa mga students niya regarding sa project na pinagagawa niya kaya fail din na nag pack up siya bago pa matapos ang klase. Tsaka umalis din si Chanyeol kaagad, tipong pagka-announce niya ng  _ class dismissed _ , agad na umalis si Chanyeol. 

He thought na baka bad trip din si Chanyeol sa kaniya at baka ito na nga ‘yun, sumuko na si Chanyeol at baka natauhan na rin siya na mali ang ginawa nilang dalawa. Naisip niya na baka nasaktan niya si Chanyeol, baka sobrang harsh ng mga salita na nasabi niya kahapon sa kaniya and those words made him get away from him. 

_ Pero hindi ba, ito naman ‘yung gusto mo, Baekhyun? Ang bumalik kayo sa dati? Hay nako! Make up your fucking mind! Gusto mong lumayo siya bago pa maulit yung ginawa niyong something na pinagbabawal, ngayong lumayo na, malulungkot ka? _

Another Baekhyun’s duality bukod sa pagiging teacher at part time bold star,  _ matalino  _ siya pero minsan  _ tanga-tanga _ rin talaga. Well, nasa nature naman ng tao na minsan hindi tayo sure sa mga bagay bagay and nasa phase na ‘yon si Baekhyun. He knows what’s right from wrong pero hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang susundin niya kasi ‘yung  _ mali yung masaya _ , ‘ _ yung maling choice ‘yung masarap _ . He’s thinking na nakakapanglumo kung ang daang matuwid at matiwasay ba ang pipiliin niya because choosing that way will refrain him from being happy. 

Mula sa fourth floor ay bumaba si Baekhyun sa third floor, habang naglakakad sa hallway ay nadaanan niya ang abandonadong stock room kung saan sila gumawa ng milagro ni Chanyeol. Habang naglalakad ay naka auto-play sa utak niya ang ginawa nilang dalawa. 

“I really like you.”

Baekhyun immediately looked at his side dahil sa narinig niya and then he saw someone. Chanyeol. Nakatayo si Chanyeol sa doorway ng stock room. Ang  _ mahiwagang  _ stock room. 

Baekhyun searched if may tao ba sa corridor.  _ Wala _ . 

“Please, bago ka umalis, pakinggan mo muna ako?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at umambang lalabas sa stock room but then nag signal si Baekhyun na  _ huwag kang lalabas _ . Tumingin ulit si Baekhyun sa paligid bago pumasok sa stock room.

“Ano ba, Park? Ano na namang gusto mo?” Reklamo niya habang sinasarado ni Chanyeol pinto.

“Umalis ako agad kasi ayaw mong mahuli tayo, ‘di ba? Tsaka sorry din sa ginawa ko kahapon, mali ako. Sorry talaga, hindi ko inisip ang welfare mo, na baka mahuli tayo dahil sa ginawa ko. I’m sorry if I offended you yesterday, sinadya kong halikan ka pero hindi ko sinasadya na ma-offend kita. Please? Forgive me? Sincere ako. Sincere ako sa iyo.” Tuloy tuloy na sinabi ni Chanyeol habang nasa likod ng pinto at nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kaniya. Actually, he somewhat feels afraid kasi feeling niya last chance niya na ‘to. Pangatlong amin niya na, pangatlong confession niya na ‘to. Una ang confession niya na hindi naman talaga confession kasi hindi natuloy. Pangalawa naman ang time na may nangyari sa kanila sa stock room. Kung hindi lang talaga siya nagpadalos-dalos baka wala ng confession number three.

“Alam mo, Chanyeol, I think you’re just confused. It’s normal for your age to feel like that.” Straightforward na sinabi ni Baekhyun. “May mga phases na ganto, confused ka kasi may nangyari sa atin and that’s normal, I understand you but you also need to understand what I am saying. What you’re feeling towards me is wrong at hindi ko hahayaan na lumala pa ito to the point na mahirap nang pigilan.”

“I’m not some kid, Baekhyun. I like you, seriously. Sincere ako. Hindi ako nakikipag-lokohan.”

“Park, hindi rin ako nakikipag-lokohan sayo. I’m dead serious. Sinasabi mo lang ‘yan kasi we did something together. Your feelings are mixed up. Naguguluhan ka lang. Sabi ko nga, that’s normal for--”

“Oo, we made love but--”

“Chanyeol,  _ we didn’t make love _ .  _ We fucked, _ okay? Iba ang  _ make love _ sa  _ fuck _ . We fucked at hanggang doon lang tayo.

“I already like you before something happened! Gusto kita bago tayo nag sex, ano ba ‘yung hindi mo naiintindihan doon?” Mahinang sigaw ni Chanyeol. “ _ Maniwala ka naman sa akin kapag sinabi kong gusto kita. _ ” 

“Stop playing with me, okay? You’ll meet someone better than me, ‘yung hindi prof mo, ‘yung hindi camboy.” 

“Ano bang mali kung  _ professor  _ kita? Anong mali kung  _ camboy  _ ka? Bawal kitang magustuhan dahil  _ prof  _ kita, dahil  _ camboy  _ ka?”

“I’m saying that I am not the right person for you!” SIgaw niya kay Chanyeol habang nakatingin lang sa kaniya. 

“You’re the right person for me. Kung hindi dahil sayo, matagal na akong nag drop sa klase mo? Ikaw ‘yung rason bakit ako maagang gumigising kasi alam ko na ‘yung mukha mo ‘yung bubungad sa umaga ko. Minsan late ako sa klase mo pero madalas naman, maaga ako. Bakit ba hindi ka naniniwala sa akin? Akala mo ba nagloloko lang ako?” Chanyeol is serious, dahil sa tono at mukha niya, alam ni Baekhyun na seryoso siya. The latter is shocked, akala niya hindi magiging ganto si Chanyeol, akala niya puro jokes at lokohan lang ang alam. “Ano? Hindi ka maniniwala? Ano bang gusto mong gawin ko para maniwala ka? Do you want me to court you or something. Tell me, sabihin mo sa akin kung ano ang dapat kong gawin para maniwala ka na gusto talaga kita. ‘Wag mong sabihin sa akin na mali ang gustuhin kita dahil camboy ka, hindi naman nakakabawas ng pagkatao ‘yun.”

Sabi nga ni Selena Gomez,  _ the heart wants what it wants _ , at ang want ng heart ni Baekhyun Byun ay si Chanyeol Park. Worth it naman ang mahabang speech at ang pa-line ni Chanyeol na  _ maniwala ka naman sa akin kapag sinabi kong gusto kita,  _ not gonna lie, pwede siyang masama sa nominations ng  _ Academy Awards for Best Actors.  _ Tumba ang sikat na line ni Liza Soberano na  _ pangit ba ako, kapalit-palit ba ako _ and Jolina Magdangal is found packing up her stuff dahil laos na ang line niya na _ oh, yes, kaibigan mo 'ko, kaibigan mo lang ako and I'm so stupid to make the biggest mistake of falling in love with my best friend _ dahil papalitan na siya ng next rising actor named Chanyeol Park.

Kidding aside, napatunayan naman ni Chanyeol ang point niya kay Baekhyun. Totoo nga na kapag nagpapakita ka ng effort ay may magadang resulta talaga sa huli.  _ Parang uno lang ‘yan _ , it takes time and effort para makuha. Baekhyun has a soft spot naman for Chanyeol at parang eye opener din kasi ito for him. Tama naman kasi siya, what’s wrong with being a camboy, ‘di ba? Nothing is wrong! Katawan naman ni Baekhyun ‘yun and he’s not exploiting other people naman. Kumabaga,  _ his body, his choice _ . 

“Mag-isa ka lang dito?” 

Friday night. Halos dalawang linggo matapos ang confrontation nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. During the past few days ay sinubukan talaga nilang huwag masyadong magpansinan. Of course, during classes lang. Ang face to face interaction lang nila throughout the week ay ang graded recitation na naganap the other day. The rest of their interactions ay online, kapag wala ng klase at trabaho, ay halos ayaw na nilang pakawalan ang isa’t-isa. Kahit si Baekhyun, baliw na baliw. Sa una lang naman siya matigas, lumambot din pala, only for the one and only Chanyeol Park nga lang. 

Ngayon lang talaga sila nagkaroon ng free time na pwede nilang gamitin for each other. Dapat last week sana kaso kailangang umuwi ni Baekhyun sa bahay ng parents niya dahil birthday ng kapatid niya. He stayed there for the whole weekend so ngayon lang talaga clear ang schedule nila. Of course busy, lalo na si Chanyeol dahil graduating na. 

“Oo, naka bukod ako sa family ko. Sa Valenzuela City sila. Mahirap kasi mag commute.” Sagot ni Baekhyun habang nasa kusina, hinahalo ang mushroom soup na niluluto niya. Si Chanyeol naman, nakaupo sa sala. Rinig na rinig nila ang isa’t-isa dahil hindi naman malaki ang tinutuluyan ni Baekhyun. 

Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Sehun, overnight daw siya sa bahay ng classmate niya sa isang GE class dahil may  _ group project _ na due next week at time na maggahol kaya kailangan na mag overnight. Ayon nga lang, hindi classmate sa GE class ang kasama niya, professor sa GE class. Gusto man niyang maging honest kay Sehun about sa love life niya, hindi pwede. Tsaka na, kapag naka-graduate na siya. 

“Hindi ka ba nalulungkot dito?” Tanong pa ni Chanyeol habang pinagmamasdan ang bahay ni Baekhyun. Simple lang naman ang apartment niya. Hindi malaki, hindi rin maliit. May isang kwarto, banyo, hindi kalakihang living room, kitchen at terrace kung saan nagawa ng laundry si Baekhyun.

“Hindi na, nandiyan ka naman na.” Biro ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol felt chills, dahil siguro ito ang first time na bumanat ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. “Joke lang.”

“Anong joke lang? Dito lang ako, hindi na kita lulubayan.” 

“Mike Enriquez? Hindi kita tatantanan?”

“Oo, hindi kita tatantanan hanggang sa magmakaawa ka sa akin  _ habang tinitira _ kita mamaya.” Tumayo si Chanyeol mula sa pagkakaupo sa sofa. Lumapit siya kay Baekhyun sa kusina at pinatong ang baba niya sa balikat nito. “Ang bango mo.” Sabi niya habang nakadiin ang ilong sa leeg ni Baekhyun. “Kainin kita…” He pressed a kiss on his neck naman. “Papakin kita… Saan mo gusto? Dito, sa kusina? Sa sala? Sa kwarto mo? Saan?”

“ _ Gago _ , kakain muna tayo.” 

“ _ Bawal bang ikaw na lang ‘yung kainin ko _ ?”

“Mamaya. Pinaghirapan ko ‘tong dinner natin tapos  _ tayo lang pala ‘yung magkakainan. _ ”

“Okay, don’t judge me.” Panimula ni Baekhyun. “I was just bored, you know. I started posting short videos lang until sa dumami na rin ‘yung followers ko.” Chanyeol is looking directly at him. Interesadong interesado sa kwento niya. Kinakain na nilang dalawa ang luto ni Baekhyun na mushroom soup at steak na  _ pinaghirapan niya _ raw kaya dinner muna bago sila  _ magkainan _ mamaya. 

“Some alter accounts also interacted with me na collab daw pero hindi naman ako napayag dahil ayaw ko na makilala nila ako personally kasi I’m a college professor." Baekhyun chugged some water and continued with his story. "Alam mo naman, hindi ba?  _ Malaswa _ . Then ‘yung isang medyo ka-close ko na alter account, nag message na pwede ko raw pagkakitaan ‘yung pag fi-film ko so… I grabbed the opportunity. It's money, sino bang tatanggi sa pera?”

“Anong don’t judge you? Tsaka sa akin naman, kung ako 'yung tatanungin mo, wala namang masama sa ginagawa mo. You satisfy people's needs, kahit sexual. Ako, you satisfy my needs, hindi lang sexual ha." Sabi ni Chanyeol. "Ang cute mo kaya, pang patanggal stress kita.”

“Sino? Ako or si strawBerry?” 

“Well, si Sir Baekhyun Byun ‘yung tagabigay ng stress, si camboy strawBerry naman ‘yung pangpawala ng stress.” Chanyeol said and they both laughed. Mahinang hinampas ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol habang natawa silang dalawa. Another duality of Baekhyun, tagabigay ng stress at pangpawala ng stress. “Ayaw mo ba ‘yun? Pero sobrang stressed ako sa klase mo kanina... “ Chanyeol stood up at tumayo sa likod ni Baekhyun na nakaupo pa rin. 

"Baby…" Nag bend siya para ang baba niya ay nakapatong sa balikat ni Baekhyun. “ _ Tanggalin mo ‘yung stress ko, baby _ .” Hinawakan niya ang kamay nito at pinilit na bitawan ang pagkakahawak sa kutsara. " _ Make love _ na tayo, baby…" Ramdam na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang init ng hininga ni Chanyeol sa bandang tenga niya at nakikilita sita. 

"Saan mo ako titirahin, Mr. Park?" Gumilid ang ulo ni Baekhyun kaya eyes to eyes na sila ni Chanyeol. "Saan mo ako i-fu-fuck, Mr. Chanyeol Park?" 

" _ Kakainin muna kita _ ." Sagot na Chanyeol at agad na sinunggaban ang lips ng  _ Sir Baby _ niya. 

“Chanyeol, putang--” Baekhyun is supposed to say more kaso bigla niya uling naramdaman ang dila ni Chanyeol sa butas niya. Dila, sipsip, dila, sipsip. Nakapatong si Baekhyun sa lamesa na kaninang kinakainan nila ni Chanyeol at siya na ‘yung kinakain ni Chanyeol. Same place, different course. Appetizer lang pala ni Chanyeol ang mushroom soup at steak, si Baekhyun pala talaga ang main course niya.

Thank God na lang at mukha namang matibay ang lamesa ni Baekhyun. Hindi metal o stainless, kahoy ito pero mukha namang kakayanin nito ang earthquake na mangyayari mamaya dahil for sure ay mayayanig talaga ang mundo ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kept on licking Baekhyun’s hole. Sarap na sarap. Takam na takam. The latter gave up at humiga na nang tuluyan sa lamesa. Hawak-hawak ni Chanyeol ang dalawang paa nito para siguraduhing nakabukaka lang siya. 

Chanyeol stopped for a moment para silipin si Baekhyun na nakatingin lang sa kisame ng kusina. Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol stopped kaya sinilip niya rin ito. 

_ Ano, tapos na?! _

“I was just checking you out.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at ngumiti. “Ang cute mo.” Yeah, in the middle of having oral sex, nagawa niya pang mangbola. “Sa kwarto tayo? Para mas komportable sayo? Masakit sa likod kung mahihiga ka dito.” He said, pertaining to the table. Baekhyun nodded naman at umupo na mula sa pagkakahiga. Chanyeol straightened his body at mas lumapit pa kay Baekhyun para makipaghalikan. Gamit ang kamay niya ay nilagay niya ‘to sa waist ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahan niyang hinihimas habang patuloy silang naghahalikan.

“Kwarto please?” 

“Yes, baby.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya ang dalawang pisngi ni Baekhyun at humalik pa ng isa bago binuhat ito gamit ang buong lakas niya. Chanyeol walked going to the room habang buhat buhat si Baekhyun na nakahubad. He’s still fully clothed. 

Dahan-dahang nilipag ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kama. The latter is just sitting on the bed habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol na kasalukuyang naghuhubad ng t-shirt. Lumapit ng kaunti si Baekhyun sa dulo ng kama para mapalapit pa kay Chanyeol. Inabot nito ang butones ng pants niya. 

“Later, hindi pa ako tapos sayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay ni Baekhyun na nasa taas ng pantalon niya, on the way na sana para i-unbutton ito. “Excited ka ba?”

“I’m good, I want to taste you.” Tumingala siya kay Chanyeol. “Please?” He asked nicely at in a sweet way pa. Wala namang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi hayaan na lang ang Sir Baby niya. Siya naman na ang nag insist, why not? 

So Baekhyun did what he wanted. Using his two hands, he slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Chanyeol’s pants. Nakatingin lang siya sa pantalon habang naka focus naman si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Ang hot lang na ang pakipot na prof niya, ngayon nagre-request na i-blowjob siya. Bilog nga talaga ang mundo, huh?

Until now, Baekhyun is still shock kung gaano kalaki si Chanyeol. Though hindi niya pa talaga nakikita ulit, kitang kita niya ang buldge ni Chanyeol kahit nakasuot pa ang pantalon nito. At iba ngayon dahil maaliwalas sa kwarto niya, hindi katulad ng ambiance sa stock room ng university. Medyo madilim at makalat pa kaya hindi niya masyadong nakita ang  _ holy sandata  _ ni Chanyeol,  _ naramdaman niya lang _ .

In a slowly pa rin, binaba niya ang pantalon, may pa-himas pa sa pwet. Natawa naman si Chanyeol nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun sa pwet niya.  _ Tease ka ba?! Sir Baby ang harot, harot mo!  _

“Bakit?” Tumingala ulit si Baekhyun. Bumitaw siya sa pagkakahawak sa panatalon ni Chanyeol kaya patuloy na bumaba ang pants hanggang sa ankle ni Chanyeol.

“Wala, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Sagot ni Baekhyun at binaba na ang underwear ni Chanyeol. “Baby,  _ chupain  _ na kita?” Isang stroke ang binigay niya sa tite ni Chanyeol. Nilapit niya ang bibig niya para bigyan ito ng kitten lick.  _ Tease ka talaga ‘no?  _ “Isusubo ko na ba?” Tanong pa niya at tumingin nang diretso sa mata ni Chanyeol. 

Si Chanyeol naman, halatang nagtitiis at nakikisabay lang sa kung ano mang trip ni Baekhyun. Hindi rin naman siya nagmamadali, they have the night for themselves kaso lang hindi na talaga kaya ng tite niya. His cock needs love and care, love and care mula sa Sir Baby niya. “Isubo mo. Chupain mo. Ipakita mo sa akin na hindi lang sa classroom magaling ‘yang bibig mo.” 

Chanyeol put his left hand sa ulo ni Baekhyun at ang right hand sa base ng tite niya. He’s hard kahit wala pa halos nagagawa si Baekhyun sa kaniya. He’s hard because of all the teasing na nagaganap. “Suck.” Sabi niya. Pwinesto niya ang ulo sa bibig ni Baekhyun pero the latter resisted. “Ibuka mo.” Sabi niya ulit. “Akala ko ba gusto mo, ha? Isubo mo na habang hindi pa ako naiinis sayo?”

“Ano bang gagawin mo sa akin kapag nainis ka? Give me the possible outcomes para alam ko kung anong pipiliin ko.” 

“Don’t talk smart to me. Sa classroom, ikaw ang boss, pero kapag nasa kama tayo, iba na. You’re not my prof, I am not your student.” Matigas na sinabi ni Chanyeol. Tinutok niya ulit ang tite niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun and he thrusted, hard na bigla na lang napabuka si Baekhyun ng bibig niya. Sinagad ni Chanyeol ang pagkakapasok niya sa bibig ni Baekhyun, he touched the latter’s neck para maramdaman ang lalamunan niya na stuffed ng tite niya. He’s big, literally big na ramdam niya ang sarili niya kapag hinimas niya ang lalamunan ni Baekhyun. 

He pulled off Baekhyun’s head. Napa-groan siya at hinihingal naman si Baekhyun. There are ropes of saliva mula sa cock ni Chanyeol at ang iba ay tumulo na sa baba niya. 

“I like it when I iritate you.” Tumingala si Baekhyun.

“Oh, talaga? Sabihin mo na lang na ito ‘yung kink mo. Gusto mo talagang pinipilit ka sa mga bagay-bagay.” Bitaw ni Chanyeol at pinasok na naman ang tite niya sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun. “Do the work, baby. Ipakita mo sa akin kung gaano ka kasarap sa tite ko.”

Baekhyun did so. Ipinakita niya kay Chanyeol kung gaano siya kasarap at gaano siya kagaling sa bagay na ganito. Matagal na panahon din ang lumipas noong huli niya ‘tong nagawa but all he can say is  _ magaling pa rin pala talaga ako _ . Magaling pa rin naman talaga siya, rinig at obvious na obvious sa mga ungol ni Chanyeol. This time, hindi na nakaupo si Baekhyun sa kama, nakaluhod na siya kay Chanyeol na nakatayo right now. Pinapanood lang siya nito habang sarap na sarap siya sa pag chupa. Chanyeol is massive at aminado si Baekhyun, masakit na ang panga niya but the show must go on. Walang sakit sakit ng panga dito. Dila kung dila, subo kung subo, sipsip kung sipsip.

“Tangina ka, Baekhyun…” Chanyeol moans habang hawak ang isang section ng buhok ni Baekhyun. “Puta, ang galing galing mo. Tangina ka.” He compliments him ‘cause it’s true. Iba ang bibig ni Baekhyun kasi hindi lang bibig ang ginagamit niya, may kasama pang kamay. Baekhyun massages his balls kaya may dagdag sensation at mas masarap. The latter looked up and their eyes met. Patuloy ang pagsubo ni Baekhyun sa kaniya habang eyes to eyes sila. Chanyeol sighed kasi grabe talaga, iba ‘yung tingin ni Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun stopped for a bit. “Lalabasan ka na?” He asked. 

“Oo, putangina ka, ang galing--”

Hindi na siya pinatapos ni Baekhyun, sinubo agad siya nito at bumalik sa pagsubo. He held Chanyeol’s ass para maitulak pa ang tite nito sa bibig niya.  _ Sinagad _ . The latter can't do anything, sarap na sarap sa pagkain ni Baekhyun sa kaniya. 

"Titeng-tite ka talaga 'no?" Sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinihingal dahil sa sarap. He's holding the back of Baekhyun's head, minsan napapadiin pa ang pagsabunot niya sa buhok nito. It doesn't hurt naman, maybe, siguro masakit para kay Baekhyun but he doesn't care. Actually, parang motivation pa nga para sa kaniya kasi alam niya na nasasarapan si Chanyeol sa ginagawa niya. 

"Baby, I'm gonna--" Hirap na hirap si Chanyeol sabihin ang gusto niya, hindi niya napipigilang umungol in between words. Baekhyun knows he's near. Malapit na siyang labasan. Chanyeol is starting to thrust sa loob ng bibig niya and he let him. Bumitaw si Baekhyun sa pagkakahawak niya sa pwet nito at hinayaan na si Chanyeol ang maglabas pasok ng tite niya. "Ang sarap… Tangina, Baekhyun, ang sarap mo. Bibig mo pa lang, ang sarap sarap na."

Chanyeol is coming, sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun. The latter put his hands sa buttocks ni Chanyeol ulit kasi parang tumigil na lang ang mundo nito habang nilalabasan, hindi na siya makagalawa, nakatingin lang sa kisame. 

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s fluid running down his throat.

_ Nakakamiss.  _

Nang tapos na si Chanyeol, tinulak niya nang dahan-dahan ang ulo ni Baekhyun palayo sa bewang niya. Si Baekhyun naman na _ half bold star _ , habang dahan-dahang lumalayo si Chanyeol ay nakatingala siya dito, with his tongue out na may kakaunting _ sperm babies _ pa. 

Inalalayan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun para makatayo ito. The latter’s knees still feel weak dahil sa medyo matagal siyang nakaluhod. They did an open mouthed kiss nang nakatayo na si Baekhyun. Chanyeol can taste himself habang nakikipaghalikan. 

“Sa anong posisyon mo gustong matira?” Chanyeol asked when he broke the kiss. “Ako, gusto kitang tirahin sa upuan mong  _ pink _ . ‘Yung inuupuan mo sa OnlyFans.” 

_ Ang kinky mo, Chanyeol! _

“Gawin mo, gawin mo kahit anong gusto mo sa akin. Sabi mo kanina ikaw ang boss dito, now show me who the boss is.” Sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin ng diretso kay Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol is showing Baekhyun who the trus boss is. Pinapatunyan niya kung sino dapat ang nasusunod. 

_ Lalabas, papasok. _

__

__

_ Aatras, aabante. _

“Gago, putangina, Chanyeol, ang sarap.” Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa gaming chair niya, katulad nang sinabi ni Chanyeol. ‘Yung gaming chair naman, nakasandal sa pader kasi grabe po bumayo si  _ great God Chanyeol _ . 

Ang laki na nga ng  _ sandata _ , grabe pa  _ mang-espada _ . 

Baekhyun’s feet ay halos nasa tabi na ng magkabilang pisngi niya dahil grabe rin mang bend si Chanyeol. The latter loves the view. Magandang mukha ni Baekhyun, ‘yung tite niyang matigas, and the latter’s chest. 

“Sarap na sarap ka ha? Tangina, ipit na ipit ‘yung tite ko sa loob mo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang patuloy ang pag thrust. Wala namang masabi si Baekhyun dahil ang tanging kaya niya lang gawin ay  _ umungol  _ dahil sa harap. He’s looking at Chanyeol at kitang-kita niya ang pawis nito sa noo. Nakabukas namana ang aircon pero ang init pa rin, pinapawisan silang dalawa, lalo na si Chanyeol. 

_ Mainit _ .

Mas lalo pang uminit dahil ang hot ni Chanyeol. 

Lumipat ang kamay ni Chanyeol mula sa paa ni Baekhyun papunta sa arm rest ng gaming chair. That’s when he started to pound harder. Mabilis. Madiin. Parang may hinahabol. “Tangina mo, ang sarap mo talaga.” Bumaba ang paa ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol. 

“Please, please. Lalabasan na ako.” Mahinang sinabi ni Baekhyun. “Please, Chanyeol.”

_ “No, you’re not going to come.” _ With that, tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa loob ng butas ni Baekhyun. Baekhyun feels empty, na naman. Tsaka he was about to come kaso may iba pa atang balak si Chanyeol, but it’s okay for him. He actually enjoys it. Unlike dati na halos umalis na siya kasi ayaw siyang payagang labasan nito. 

May hidden kink talaga siya. Begging kink? Edging?

“Bed.” Mahinang sinabi ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol na nakatayo nang diretso. On Chanyeol’s perspective, sobrang liit ni Baekhyun. Para siya ‘yung nagmukhang mas bata kahit mas matanda talaga siya kay Chanyeol ng ilang taon. 

With Baekhyun’s pleasing eyes, sweating forehead, and swollen lips na nakabukaka pa rin at nakasandal sa gaming chair, lumapit ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa ulo niya. “Okay, bed.” Bulong nito at sabay kagat sa tenga niya.

Chanyeol scooped him like a fragile baby. Mukha siyang pagod pero actually palabas niya lang talaga ‘yun. It’s a part of his  _ bottom si Baekhyun agenda  _ at ang way niya ay mag mukhang pagod kahit si Chanyeol lang naman talaga ang kumilos sa kanilang dalawa. He’s ready for more pa nga. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s sweat sa braso niya na nakadikit sa dibdib nito.

_ Super sweaty pero ang hot. Hindi dugyot tignan. _

Chanyeol has other plans at isa dito ang tirahin si Baekhyun nang nakatuwad. This time, hindi na sasakit ang knees ni Baekhyun dahil nasa malambot na lugar na siya unlike noong chinuchupa niya si Chanyeol habang nakaluhod sa sahig.

Chanyeol’s chest is pressed against Baekhyun’s back and the latter can feel Chanyeol’s heart beat sa likod niya. Well, kanina pa kasi sila ganito. 15 minutes? 20 minutes? Pero kahit isang beses, hindi pa nilalabasan si Baekhyun dahil going strong ang edging game ni Chanyeol and he’s really dedicated sa edging agenda niya. 

But, then again, Baekhyun likes it. He likes being a bottom. He likes it when Chanyeol manhandles him. He likes being a baby on the bed. Gusto niya siya ang susunod, gusto niya ‘yung feeling na parang liit-liit niya sa kamay at sa piling ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi ka lalabasan hanggang hindi ko sinasabi, okay?” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa leeg niya. He keeps on licking and biting the back of his neck. Ewan lang ni Baekhyun at baka magkaroon pa siya ng chikinini, maging hot topic pa siya sa university.  _ Bakit may chikinini ang single na prof ng The Contemporary World ha?! _

“Don’t bite too much please.” Baekhyun says between his moans. Saktong pagsabi niya ay kumagat pa ng isa si Chanyeol. “Please…”

“Then let’s film us tapos gusto ko i-post mo sa Twitter mo, strawBerry?”

Sabi sa inyo, Chanyeol has plans, may s, ibig sabihin marami. They have a lot of time and he’s gonna make the most of it. Walang palalampasin si Chanyeol. 

“Ipaalam mo sa mga followers mo kung gaano ka nasasarapan habang kinakantot kita.” Sabi pa ni Chanyeol at hinimas nang madiin ang pwet ni Baekhyun. “Where’s your phone?”

Ginilid ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya para i-point out na nasa taas ng nightstand ang cellphone niya. His arms are weak as well as his legs. Kanina pa siya naka-on all fours kaya he just gave up. Ngayon, naka-tuwad na lang siya, he’s upper body pressed against the bed. Umalis si Chanyeol sa loob niya to get the phone sa table. Agad naman itong bumalik after.

Chanyeol is holding his own cock while setting up the phone. Right hand nasa tite niya at ang left hand nasa cellphone. 

He started filiming as he enters Baekhyun  _ again _ . Walang magawa si Baekhyun kundi umungol habang naka tagilid ang ulo niya sa kama. 

Chanyeol tossed the phone after filming for almost a minute. 

Bumaba ang upper body niya kaya magkadikit na ang likod ni Baekhyun ang dibdib niya ulit. “I think you deserve to come.” Bulong niya. ”Sa tingin mo deserve mo?” Baekhyun nodded habang nakatagilid pa rin ang ulo at medyo naluluha na nga siya dahil sa sensation na nararamdaman niya. 

“Come, baby, huwag mo nang pigilan ‘yung sarili mo.” Huling sabi ni Chanyeol bago niya  _ mas binilasan _ pa ang movements at pag thrust niya kay Baekhyun. 

After several seconds, Baekhyun came habang dinidiin niya ang ulo niya sa kama. 

“Anong movie?” Right after their session, nag suggest si Chanyeol na manood ng movie. Baliktad, hindi ba dapat movie muna before sex. Pero malay natin, baka makaka-isa pa si Chanyeol pagkatapos nila manood ng movie. 

“Hmmm? Wait lang, I’m posting the video.” 

“Ipopost mo lahat sa Twitter?”

“Sneak peak lang, 15 seconds. Okay lang ba sayo na i-post ko sa OnlyFans?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Nag pout naman si Chanyeol tsaka tumango. Nasa dulo ng kama si Chanyeol samantalang nakasandal naman sa headboard si Baekhyun. Nakaligo na rin silang dalawa kaya parehas na silang may suot. 

“Okay na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at lumapit sa pwesto ni Chanyeol. He hugged the latter from the back at humalik ng isa sa cheek nito. “Gusto mo ng beer?” Lumingon si Chanyeol at tumango.

Baekhyun left the room, patuloy lang na naghahanap ng movie si Chanyeol until his phone beeped. 

Sehun: Saan ka? Nag post si strawBerry, may kasamang lalaki gago.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song "Sandali" by Because.
> 
> To Humaling mods, salamat so much for bearing with me dahil laging putol yung gitna ng mga pinasa kong drafts^_^. 
> 
> Finally, to the readers, thank you so much for reading my work. Sana nagustuhan niyo ang kalat nina Chanyeol at Sir Baby. Uulitin ko, this is just a work of fiction. Wala 'tong kinalaman sa reality at wala ring kinalaman ang uni na ginamit ko sa fic na 'to. Nothing happened in reality, lahat 'to resulta lang ng imagination ko at ng prompter. 
> 
> Salamat.


End file.
